vengeance_seriesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vengeance (Episode)
Vengeance'https://www.smore.com/7dh26-chamberlain-diaries is the first episode of the first season of ''Vengeance and the first episode of the series overall. Summary Under the guidance of headmaster Alexander Deveraux, the next generation of supernatural beings at the Deveraux Boarding School for the Young & Gifted — including tribrid Elizabeth Chamberlain, Hope's twins Jupiter and Jessica, newly-triggered werewolf Vincent and the mysterious Jeffery — come of age in the most unconventional way possible, nurtured to be their best selves...in spite of their worst impulses. Cast Main Cast * Matt Ryan as Alexander Deveraux * Taissa Farmiga as Elizabeth Chamberlain * Britt Robertson as Alexandra Deveraux * Chloe Moretz as Jessica / Jupiter Chamberlain * Allison Gobuzzi as Amelia Spirit * Jake McLaughlin as Dakota Davis * Dove Cameron as Charlotte Chamberlain * Johnny Sequoyah as Madeline Chamberlain * Michael Angarano as Jeffrey Cociarelli Special Guest Star Guest Cast * Bradley Steven Perry as Vincent Kirby Co Starring * Brylee Kate Woodard as Young Alexis Deveraux Multimedia Images |-|Promotional= Vengeance (Episode)- Jessica.jpg Vengeance (Episode)-Jessica-1.jpg Vengeance (Episode)-Jupiter.jpg |-|Screencaps= Quotes |-|Early Inside Clip= :Hope: "At the Deveraux School for the Young and Gifted, we are big on spirit. Education is our first priority, obviously. We've sent students to the Ivy League, to Silicon Valley. Of course, if you're looking for a more unique course of study, I assure you, we are unmatched. We believe in inclusive blending of the species here. So, outside of full moons, vampires, witches and werewolves all co-habitate peacefully." |-|Sneak Peek #1= :Zander: "Block with your hand." :Elizabeth: "I got it." :Zander: "If you had, I wouldn't have to say it." :Zander: "Cheater" :Elizabeth: "Shouldn't you let a vampire start doing my training? You're getting a little bit old for me to break your human bones." :Zander: "How dare you." :Zander: "You and Vincent have a thing or something?" :Elizabeth: "I don't have things." :Zander: "Yes, I'm well aware of your quest to avoid of all emotional tendencies. It's obviously something." :Elizabeth: "I liked him. He's normal. " :Zander: "Let's keep him that way. We survive here because we follow the rules. We can't get sloppy about it." :Elizabeth: "You're the one that tells me I need to get out more." :Zander: "I tell you that you need to stop locking yourself in your dorm room, binge watching Cutthroat Kitchen. I don't tell you to go out on Friday night with a human." :Elizabeth: "You know, you can just be my headmaster. All this other stuff is not in the job description." :Zander: "I attempt to make an actual friend here and we can re-evaluate this relationship" |-|Sneak Peek #2= :Jupiter: "Welcome to the Deveraux school. We're your tour guides." :Jessica: "I'm Jessie." :Jupiter: "I'm Jupiter. Sisters." :Jessica: "Twins." :Jupiter: "Identical. Obvs." :Zander: "Dakota, why don't you go ahead with the girls while I talk to Landon?" :Jupiter & Jessica: "Morning, Elizabeth." :Elizabeth: "Morning, girls." :Jupiter: "More like despair." :Elizabeth: "I heard that." :Jupiter: "No you didn't." :Elizabeth: "Didn't have to." :Zander: "Everyone behave." :Zander': ''"So, let's get started." Soundtrack Trivia References See also }} es:Vengeance (Episode) de:Vengeance (Folge) Category:Vengeance Category:Season One Category:Vengeance TV Series